The War for All
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: It was a normal world world meeting when suddenly a mysterious women came in and forced the countries into the War for ALL! This war had NO ALLIES, NO ARMIES, NO NOTHING! Just the country and a weapon of their chose.
1. Chapter 1

The War for ALL

Chapter One

"Ah hello countries! So nice to see all of your... Uh...faces..." Said the women who stood on a tall podium, she was wearing lots of make up, was wearing an oddly shaped yellow outfit, and was wearing a big fake grin. All of the countries were sitting in the world meeting room and were all confused.

"Uh...who are you?" Said America who stood.

"Oh that's not important haha, now... Your bosses gave me a job so lets continue now shal-"

"CONTINUE WITH WHAT!?" Piped England who stood to

"Ug... If you'll all listen then ill tell you! Now...your...bosses all wouldn't agree on what the next plan is to be so... Well lets just say... WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" She said cheerfully. Everyone looked around.

"War vith who!?" Germany said sternly.

"That's the beauty part...EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU! NO ALLIES!NO NOTHING HAHA!" She was oddly very happy but everyone froze.

"E-even s-s-siblings ARU?" China said nervously looking at all of his brothers and sisters who looked back.

"WE'LL OF COURSE HAHA NOW IT WOULDN'T BE A WAR IF-"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE WONT DO IT!" Yelled America who slammed his hand on the table.

"Oh, haha I forgot to mention...if you refuse... Well... Oh excuse me what country are you?" She said while pointing at Prussia.

"IM ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

"Oh thank you haha." She pulled out a suitcase and opened it

"Hm principality, Poland, ah here we are... Prussia." She said with a sneer and she pressed a button. Nothing happened. Prussia suddenly clutched his stomach, he fell to his knees.

"VWATS-H-H-HAPPENING!" He screamed as the pain grew.

"Oh let me show you." The lady clicked another button which made the screen projector turn on. Everyone gasped, it was the country of Prussia but was being blown up by millions of atomic bombs.

"STOP ZIS NOW!" Germany yelled while helping his brother.

"Oh alright." The lady clicked another button and the bombing stopped. Everyone froze in fear.

"Now, I suggest you say bye bye to your old allies because THAT'S ALL OVER HAHA!" The Italy's looked at each other, they knew that since there were two of them then they'd have to fight each other, Switzerland grabbed Lichtenstein's little hand and gripped it, Germany hugged Prussia, Japan and china hugged their siblings, Russia did the same, the Nordics starred at each other and they all nodded, Canada and Cuba shook hands, America found England who was surprisingly hugging Sealand who was sobbing

"You're strong...y-you'll be fine..." America joined the hug. The lady stood there and was laughing at all of this.

"Okay now everyone go on the platforms." Everyone froze again

"PLATFORMS?!WHY DO WE NEED PLATFORMS!?" They all screamed at the lady, she laughed

"Oh sillies you all thought you were going to use armies? How cute. No no this is hand to hand combat people, REAL WAR!" Everyone exploded at this. Screaming, yelling, some crying.

"Ugg they won't budge... Alright boys, gas them!" She put on a gas mask and left the room. This yellow mist came from the panels of the room. Everyone was panicking, but as they did more and more collapsed.

"G-Guys!" America coughed.

"G-GERMANY!" Choked north Italy who saw Germany collapse then collapsed himself. All of the countries one by one collapsed from the gas. This was the start of a new war, ruled by cruel monsters, this was

The war for All!


	2. Chapter 2

VIOLENCE sort of...anyway enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

Feliciano coughed and slowly awoke, he was in a large metal room.

"G-Germany? R-Romano?" He stumbled to his feet and looked around. It was dark, all he saw was a blue Neon screen that read

"Chose your weapon"

"a-a w-w-weapon?" He slowly walked toward the screen and tapped it. The screen then showed feliciano thousands of different weapons.

"Oh no..." He whined while scrolling through all of the weapons, he pictured who would use what and how much they'd hurt. He scrolled and scrolled until he saw a large, wooden staff.

"Hm okay." He poked the button and jumped back as the screen split through the middle and separated. Sitting there was the wooden staff.

"Veneziano Italy: chosen Wooden Staff" said a robotic voice. He picked it up and swung it a few times (and fell all of those times.) Suddenly the wall behind him came closer towards him

"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO PLEASE NO!" He screamed as he tried to push the wall backward but it didn't help at all. Another door opened and Italy was pushed through it. He was now standing in an arena which was surrounded by other countries who were forced to be in the stands. Italy found Germany and japan and the allies so he felt relieved. Suddenly the door on the other side of the arena opened and standing there was Austria with a sword in his hand. Italy gasped and stumbled backward.

"Veneziano Italy vs Austria" said the voice on the loud speakers.

"Haha oh this is just so exciting!" Said the lady from the meeting. A loud cannon fire went off which meant begin! Austria charged toward Italy, Italy screamed and jumped backward but fell on his back. He looked up and saw Austria with his sword raised high ready to stab Italy. As the sword came down Italy blocked it with his staff. The countries cheered. Italy swung his leg which tripped Austria and made him fall to the ground. Italy stood up and swung his staff above his head, he was about to hit Austria but froze. He couldn't do it. Suddenly Austria picked up his sword and slashed Italy's leg leaving a gaping cut. Italy screamed in agony and swung his staff down on Austria. Austria just hit Italy again but on the other leg, and Italy slammed the staff on Austria's chest.

"Oh you need to do one more BIG plunge then you win!" Said the lady cheerfully. Austria heard this to and pulled his sword back but before he could swing Italy slammed the staff right across Austria's face. He was knock out. There was blood all across his face. Italy froze then threw his staff across the arena.

"W-what have I done?!" He said to himself. He began to cry, horrified that he had beaten his older brother to the point of knock out.

"Congratulations North Italy! Now let's see what will happen in your countries!" The lady pulled a lever and a giant screen came down from the ceiling. It first showed North Italy, nothing was wrong, it was normal. Then it swapped to Austria and all of the countries gasped. There were Italian planes dropping atomic bombs in Austria! Austria was clutching his stomach, it was burning like fire and he couldn't stop it.

"WHA- PLEASE STOP!" Italy screamed but the lady only laughed.

"Haha well it's too late for that my friend!" The lady sneered.

"AUSTRIA!" Yelled Hungary from the crowd. She stood and jumped toward the arena but was electrocuted!

"Oh you countries are so naive! Do you really think that I'd let you jump onto the arena willy nilly!" Hungary was then escorted out of the room by security guards. The lady looked at here watch.

"Oh sorry that distracted me oh well." She pushed the lever up and suddenly all of the Italian planes turned and made their way back to North Italy.

"Y-Y-You are a MONSTER!" Italy sobbed.

"Oh hush you're moving up in the ranks kid, as for him he's moving down the ranks. Now everyone goodbye." She clicked another button , it was the gas button ad everyone was nocked out.

* * *

MEH IT SHORTER THEN I THOUGHT oh well ill be posting more often

TELL ME YO THOUGHTS :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

England woke and was in a metal room and the same screen was across the room.

"Where the Bloody Hell am I!" He said while walking toward the screen

"Choose your weapon." He tapped the screen and scrolled through the weapons.

"Hmm what do you think flying mint bunny?" His little imaginary friend hopped onto the screen.

"Hmm let's see...AH HERE MAGIC!" Said the little flying rabbit with I high pitched voice.

"Aw thank you little guy you're the best little friend ever, yes you are, yes you are!" He then tapped the spell book

"WARNING CHOOSING THIS WEAPON WILL FORCE YOU TO BATTLE ANOTHER WITH THIS TYPE! are you sure you want to continue?"

"Ha who else can use magic as well as me?"

"You're the BEST!"

"Aw thanks little guy, okay spell book." He tapped the little image of the book and the screen split in two and the book sat there. He grabbed it and the wall behind him moved forward and he was pushed into the arena. He looked around and saw the allies and the axis were in the crowd with the rest around them. England looked at the other side of the arena and standing there was Norway.

"England vs Norway"

"Okay you two ready?"

"YEAH GO ENGLAND BEAT THIS NORDIC's BUTT!" Yelled America who then got glares from the Nordics. The cannon shot and they began.

"EXPELLYARMUS!" England shout and a stream of blue light shot towards Norway but he countered the spell.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Yelled Norway making a red stream of light

"WHAT UH GLACIUS!" England quickly blocked it by shooting out a freezing breeze which Norway countered again.

"FIRAGA!" Norway yelled and pushed the flames toward England

"WHAT CAN USE THOSE!? OKAY THEN ZERO G!" Just then a black circle shot toward Norway and shout him in the air! He was stuck in the air

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Norway. England heard Norway and ducked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" The zero gravity spell wore off causing Norway to land back on his feet

"THUNDERRA!" England yelled while pointing to the ceiling, they heard thunder and a giant streak of lightning came down on Norway. He was knocked out and was burned.

"Oh god..." England regretted using that spell.

"The winner I England! Ah yes that one was very odd-OKAY LET'S CHECK UP ON THEIR COUNTRIES!" Yelled the lady who was anxious. She pulled the lever and the big screen showed the country England that was fine, then she clicked another button and it swapped to Norway which was being shot with missiles by English helicopters! Norway clutched his chest feeling like he was being stabbed over and over again.

"GAAAAHH!" He screamed trying to make the pain stop but it was useless.

"H-Here let me hel-"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Norway yelled at England who immediately stood back.

" 2- OKAY." The lady pushed the lever and the helicopters turned around. Norway laid on his back groaning. The screens went back into the ceiling.

"Alrighty then, England moves on and Norway moves down a notch. PERFECT well TATA! Oh and we won't gas you again we'll just grab you in the dark! BYE BYE" the lady turned off the lights an skipped out of the room.

"HONG KONG USE YOUR FIRECRACKERS ARU!" Yelled china in the dark

"THEY TOOK THEM AWA-"Hong Kong was knocked out and was pulled out of the room, one by one the countries were pulled put of there. They were all trying to hide but the security guards had headgear that allowed them to see in the dark. The countries were terrified and didn't understand why any of this was happening.


End file.
